


...In DC

by DarkJediQueen



Series: What Happens... [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Foursome, M/M, PWP, Post-Skyfall, Season/Series 07, so much sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:32:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8977942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Aaron was coming home late from a consult and was looking forward to a early Christmas celebration with his lover. What he got was so much more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta** : rivermoon1970

Aaron just wanted to get home. It was the twenty third and he was looking forward to all of what was left of the day and most of the next day. Jessica was going to drop off Jack around dinner time on Christmas Eve after he did his holiday with the Brooks family. Roy had tried to fight it and have Jack all of the week of Christmas, but Jack had put his foot down there and made sure his grandpa knew he wasn't going to spend all week with him. Aaron wanted a day with his boyfriend and then a night sitting in pajamas and watching TV with his boyfriend and son before being woke up early as hell for Jack to open presents. 

Letting himself into the house that he'd bought with Spencer in mind, whenever the genius caved and moved in with him and Jack, he stopped because Spencer wasn't in the living room reading or working. When Aaron had texted him after getting off the plane from North Dakota, Spencer had said that he was reading in the living room and didn't have plans to get off the couch for anything but dinner out. 

"Spencer?" Aaron called out. He tossed his bag onto the stand just inside the door where Spencer's messenger bag was lying. Aaron picked it up and hung that up and smiled as he picked up the younger man's go bag from the floor. He set it down beside his own. Aaron had taken clothes, but had ended up needing to wash them before he headed home. The court case that he had been giving evidence on had taken a lot longer after half of the jury had gotten food poisoning. Instead of calling a new jury the judge had postponed the case a few days. Aaron had hated it, but he understood as the case was already five days in, and going through it all for a new jury was kind of out of the question without messing up everyone's Christmas. 

Aaron started to take off his tie as he moved up to the second floor. The bedroom door was shut, and it rarely ever was unless they were in there for sleeping or sex. Even if Spencer was just reading in bed, the door was open. There were hushed sounds on the other side of the door. There was a TV in the room, Aaron had it in there for the days he was sick. He preferred to stay in bed when he was sickly while Spencer couch camped. 

A thump sounded from the other side of the door so Aaron gripped the knob tight and opened the door slowly. What he saw was nothing close to what he expected to see.

Aaron had figured that Spencer would be getting dressed for bed or something like that, not stretched out on the bed, his arms secured to the bed posts with two of Aaron's ties. His legs were bent and knees raised. His head was thrown back and there was pleasure written all over his face, and Aaron knew that had something to do with the man who was between Spencer's spread legs. The mess of inky hair bobbing up and down, telling Aaron exactly what the man was doing to Aaron's boyfriend. 

"Q," a voice said from the corner of the room and Aaron stepped farther in and shut the door softly, taking in the very naked man who was sitting in Spencer's reading chair in the corner. James Bond smiled at Aaron before standing up and moving over towards Q. James touched him gently on the back and Q pulled off of Spencer's cock and looked at him. James nodded towards Aaron and the younger man looked over at him. 

Q smiled at Aaron before looking him up and down. "Strip. James help him."

Spencer's eyes opened up and he looked at James and Q before looking around the room. When he saw Aaron, Spencer's eyes opened all the way, but he didn't say a word. 

"He's such a good little doctor. Staying silent because Q told him to." James was behind Aaron. Aaron felt hands work on his shirt while he tossed his tie aside. Breaking James's hold on his shirt, Aaron pulled his suit jacket off. James took it and threw it over to where James's own clothes were. Q's were in a heap at the base of the hamper while Spencer's were haphazardly thrown inside of it. It look like he'd been in jeans and one of Aaron's shirts. 

"When did you two get into town?"

"Yesterday, but Q needed time to come off the anxiety pills to get him over here to the states."

"How long are you here for?" Aaron asked as he watched Q kiss up Spencer's chest. His cock was glistening from Q's saliva. Those two were beautiful together. Aaron had met James a year before when his work had brought him stateside and he'd dropped off a present from Q to Spencer. Spencer had known Q for several years having met him in England after Spencer had taken a trip there between his last PhD and starting at the FBI. Aaron had only heard about Q before James had stepped into the precinct they were at on a case with Spencer's gift. Aaron still wasn't sure how exactly James had found them, but after the case was over he came back to DC with them, on the jet. At dinner, James had brought up the brief affair that Q and Spencer had in that time. 

"A few weeks. Work has put him on mandatory leave and I was added to protect him. I think that they did that instead of having me follow him."

Aaron still wasn't exactly sure what Q or James did for a living, but he was pretty sure that they were spies. 

"So you decided to come and do what exactly?" Hands moved back to Aaron's shirt. Aaron let James work on stripping him. 

"Spencer told Q about his fantasy, and don't worry, those two talked it over in detail. We are two alpha males who are very sure in our partners love, so a little fun on occasion, well..." James laughed Spencer jerked on the ties, making the thump sound, the same one that Aaron had heard before he'd entered the room. Q was kissing him hard and filthy. James cupped Aaron through his pants. Aaron groaned. "Sometimes playing is fun."

"Sometimes it is." 

"Aaron, come over and kiss your lover," Q demanded, his voice just the same as it always was whenever he was talking. Aaron glared at him for a few seconds, making it his job to have that posh accent fail at some point. 

"I don't know. Which fantasy are we doing?" Aaron asked. 

Spencer made a choking sound and his gaze shifted over to Aaron. 

"What do you mean?" Q asked as he looked at Aaron. 

"Oh, Spencer and I have a few. Never really had a face to put with the nameless, faceless men in it, but right now I think that I want to see Q fuck Spencer." Aaron stepped out of James's hold and moved towards the bed as he finished stripping. He leaned over and kissed Spencer. He worked the ties loose but Spencer didn't reach out. "Up."

Spencer sat up and Q moved with him. Aaron slipped in behind Spencer, sitting up with his back against the bed frame. Spencer slid down the bed, leaving just enough room for Q to settle between Spencer's legs. James sat down on the edge of the bed, at Spencer's hip. He leaned over and kissed Spencer. 

"That's hotter than it was before," Q said as James handed over a bottle of lube to him. "We've not discussed protection. Q and I are totally clean. Tests for me done after my last mission while Q had a normal workup just a month ago with no risky contact, but condoms are totally up to you."

"We had risky contact with victim blood two cases ago, but the blood work came back fine for both of us as well as the victim's blood," Spencer said. James kissed him again before he could say more. Aaron agreed that watching someone else, someone that they trusted and liked, kissing Spencer was hot. James was possessive of Q and it showed in everything that he did. There was history of something there that neither Spencer or Aaron knew, but watching Q watching James kiss Spencer showed exactly how okay with it all the younger man was. 

"So no protection?" Q asked. 

"No," Aaron asserted. 

"Because Spencer is ready." Q wrapped Spencer's legs around his waist and edged closer. 

"Yes?" Aaron asked and James pulled back from kissing Spencer so that the younger man could answer. 

"Yes." Spencer's eyes closed as Q breached him. Aaron watched the English man's cock slip inside of his lover. A brief glance at James showed that he was watching as well. Aaron had Spencer between his spread legs, holding him there while Q fucked him. It was easy to see the familiarity there, a holdover from a relationship that happened a decade before. 

"Just like before," Q whispered in Spencer's ear after he pushed James out of the way. James scooted up the bed and drew Aaron's gaze from the fucking that was happening in his lap, basically, and instead started to kiss him. Aaron moaned at the first touch of tongue to his tongue. The bed was large, Spencer liked to be able to sleep sometimes without feeling Aaron touching him. Usually when he had a headache and it made his skin hurt. So the bed was a custom order, another thing that had been bought by Aaron to try and get Spencer to live with him and Jack. 

"You know that they took each other's virginity, right?" James asked. Aaron gasped as he looked down at the two younger men again. "Q described it as they understood each other better than any of the rest of their peers. Starting college early and being different. Q said that it proved to him that he was gay while Spencer was more founded on the fact that he was more attracted to a person's mind and personality than gender or sexuality." 

"Does Q tell you everything?"

"No. That one was told to me by Spencer when he was drunk six weeks back. Someone that Spencer called Morgan and a very drunk woman called her Chocolate God had got him drunk to celebrate something and I called Spencer. He had me on speaker and wasn't able to turn it off before I imparted into the conversation and first times were brought up by the woman."

"Quin," Spencer uttered before his entire body tensed, he grabbed Q's hair and pulled him back to kiss him as he came, burying his cry in Q's mouth. Q's hips stuttered but he came silently. Aaron reached out and touched his head, wrapping his own hand around Spencer's in Q's hair. 

"That's interesting," James uttered as he shifted back down the bed. He gently rolled Q off of Spencer and took over covering Spencer's body with his own. Aaron watched as James made out with Spencer as he came down off his orgasm high. Q laughed as he moved off the bed. Aaron watched him go to the bathroom and slipped out from under Spencer to follow him. Q was washing up at the sink and he locked eyes with Aaron as he shut the water off. 

"You are taking this well."

"I wasn't as adventurous as Spencer in college. I had a very high image to maintain that I wanted to maintain. Since starting a relationship with Spencer I have learned that the image I want to maintain is only necessary out in public, and that what happens with him behind closed doors is subject to what I want. And three beautiful men who want to have sex with me in my own home?" Aaron stepped up to Q and bracketed his body with his own. He wrapped his left arm around his waist before kissing up from Q's shoulder to his neck. He moved up farther, nipping in spots. "You love James. I love Spencer. There is no jealousy needed between us for some fun."

"You are nothing like that I dug up about you when Spencer told me that you and he had started a relationship."

"My personal life has always been personal. So let's say we go back and see what our lovers are doing." Aaron pulled Q with him and out into the bedroom. Neither of the other men were where they had been left. James was on his back on the far side of the bed with Spencer on top of him. It was hot, not hotter than Spencer and Q but a different hot. "Spencer."

Spencer pulled out of the kiss and looked at Aaron. He didn't pull away and James started to attack his neck. 

"How do you feel about that one dream I told you about?" Aaron asked. 

Spencer didn't answer verbally instead he dropped his head to James's chest and shivered. 

"Share the dream with the rest of us," James uttered, looking put out that he couldn't get to Spencer's mouth or neck anymore. His hands traveled down Spencer's body before lifting him up. James's took in Spencer's cock as soon as it was close enough to his mouth. Spencer braced his arm on the wall and moaned. Aaron watched it for a minute before he pulled Q's body back into his and nestled his cock in between his ass cheeks. 

"I want to be fucked by all three of you." 

James choked a little on Spencer's cock in his mouth, but after coughing twice he pulled off and looked at Aaron. 

"Dear God, you..." Q turned in Aaron's arms and looked in his eyes. "You aren't joking."

"No. I think that I want you to fuck me first, then James and finally Spencer. So I'm going to go and get some water bottles from the kitchen and you all can discuss what exactly we are doing."

Aaron left, but not before he bit at the skin of Q's shoulder leaving a red mark that he was sure would bruise. Spencer kept the curtains on the windows shut nearly all the time as the neighbors in the area were nosy. Especially the woman who lived to the right of them. He figured that if he found a video of them on the Internet he wouldn't be shocked. He loaded up his arm with bottles of water, cringing at the cold before going back to the bedroom. He set most of the bottles on the top of the dresser closest to the bed before setting the last few on the nightstand where Spencer always had his bottle. The other three men were a tangle of limbs on the bed, Spencer and Q facing each other while James was wrapped around Q from behind. Whispering was going on and then James looked up at him. 

"The boffins have decided that I am going to fuck you first. In the shower." James stood up, leaning down to kiss both of the younger men before he stalked towards Aaron, directing him back towards the bathroom. Spencer and Q were watching with hungry eyes as Aaron entered the bathroom with James still stalking him.

"And what are their plans?" Aaron asked. James was looking at him like he was a steak dinner to a starving man. 

"I don't ask, I just do. Now Agent Hotchner get in the shower and wash up. Spencer says that you stink of travel."

Aaron turned and started the shower. He got it to the temperature level that he wanted and stepped under. James followed him. The shower was an indulgence. It didn't have a door, but just open air. Jack knew not to come in. Aaron started to wash with the loofah. He felt James's hands settle on his waist before one moved to start jerking him off. James was a few inches shorter than him and Spencer and Q was an inch shorter than that. He wondered what their plan was for James to fuck him because with their heights, it really wasn't something that could be done easy. 

Then he remembered that when Spencer had gone over the shower plans when it had been remodeled he'd added a sort of bench. They used it for their shampoo and body wash and the like, but it was the right right height for him to sit on and get fucked. Aaron turned around to look at Spencer and Q who were wrapped around each other staring at them. 

"Is that why you put that in?" Aaron asked.

"With sex in mind, yes. I knew exactly what you wanted when you wanted my help in designing the bathroom, and it was more than my degrees." Spencer smirked at him and Aaron just groaned as James slipped fingers between his cheeks. 

"How gentle?" James asked.

"Spencer and I are reciprocal. I don't need kid gloves."

"Good." James pushed two fingers inside of him at the same time that he directed Aaron out of the flow of water. There was always water proof lube in the shower. Aaron looked down to where he was going to be sitting in a few minutes and saw that it was already clear. Aaron kept his body wash above his head, a holdover from the house when he had lived with Haley and her things being kept lower and his above. James was gentle, but not like he was touching glass and after another minute of playing and making Aaron weak in the knees, he pulled his fingers free. "Spencer is right, you were made to be played with."

Aaron groaned and turned around a little bit to see James. The man smiled at him and manhandled him around. Aaron sat down on edge of the bench and James moved right between his legs, helping to hold him there. James slid inside of him slowly, their eyes locked as he did. James was different feeling than Spencer who was thinner but longer than James. Aaron wrapped his right arm around James's shoulder to brace himself as the other man bottomed out. Before Aaron could even think to say anything, Spencer and Q were right there, on either side of James's back.

"Aaron?" Spencer asked, looking a little worried.

"I'm fine. God, I'm fine."

Aaron closed his eyes. The feel of knowing that it wasn't Spencer fucking him had him almost ready to come. His refractory period was good, and he was sure that Spencer and Q would get him going again easy so when he didn't want to block it anymore, Aaron came. James thrust inside of him a few more times and then came himself. Aaron watched as James washed himself off and moved to stand, but Q was right there with a grin on his face. Q kissed him then leaned back to use a very soft terry cloth rag to wash him. Spencer had bought them the day Aaron and Jack had moved in, but they used them in the tub. Not in thee shower. After a few minutes, Q prodded him into standing up and once he was, Spencer moved to wash his back and legs. James watched from where he was drying off as the younger men pampered him.

"I'm not sure I am going to survive their combined brain power focused on me for my pleasure." Aaron cupped the back of Q's head and drew him up, kissing him. Q dropped the rag and gave into the kiss. Spencer's hands disappeared from Aaron's skin for a minute before they were back. 

"Do you want to know what we have panned or be surprised?" Spencer asked, his voice very husky with arousal. He could feel Q's hard cock pressed into him. 

"Do you know James?"

"I do and I think that surprise is the better option." James had a unrepentant grin on his face. 

"Then surprise me." Aaron gasped as one of Spencer's hands spread Aaron's cheeks and careful fingers slid inside of him. He wasn't sure what Spencer was going to do until he felt a gush of just warm enough water inside of him. Aaron closed his eyes and groaned. He'd watched Spencer doing this to himself, and they had discussed it for him, but the time hadn't come up. "You are going to kill me."

"But what a way to go," Spencer whispered in his ear. 

Aaron gave himself over to being cleaned out by Spencer as Q kissed him. He had ideas about what they had planned, but he wanted to see if what he thought was going to come true. The water was shut off and Aaron was towel dried by someone, but he wasn't sure who and he didn't feel like looking. 

"I love you," Spencer whispered in his ear before kissing him. "Seeing you getting fucked by James. I know I should feel jealous but it's just too hot. When I looked over at you and felt Q's mouth on my cock and watching you staring at us, your cock getting hard in your pants. I fell in love with you all over again."

"I love you, too." Aaron reached up and cupped the side of Spencer's face. He was pulled in towards the bed. Aaron opened his eyes when he felt the bed move as he was bracing his knee on it. Q was laying in the middle of the bed. Aaron's favorite position was when he was riding Spencer or Spencer was riding him. He groaned and moved to settle over Q's cock, making sure to rub in all the right places. Spencer climbed onto the bed behind him. The snap of a lube cap had Aaron looking down. It wasn't their normal lube. Aaron tried to read the label before it was passed to Spencer but he couldn't. Spencer pressed against his back.

"Relax, Aaron." Spencer pressed on Aaron's shoulders and he leaned down. Spencer's hand stayed on his back, a weight to help Aaron settled as Spencer lubed him up. Aaron watched Q's face as Spencer directed his body down onto Q's cock. "Fuck, that's..." Spencer trailed off as Aaron bottomed out on the cock inside of him. 

Aaron groaned at the tone of Spencer's voice and the fact that the younger man was watching Q's cock as it disappeared inside of him. Aaron felt his cock starting to harden as Spencer's hands roved up and down his back for a few seconds before he was pulled up. 

"Move so I can watch," Spencer uttered.

"Yes, please." James laid down on the bed on his side, watching Aaron as he started to rock a little on the cock inside of him. When he was sure that he wasn't going to do something stupid, Aaron raised up enough for the cock to come halfway out of him before gliding back down. He felt one of Spencer's hand brush down the swell of his ass and then fingers were on either side of his hole, feeling the cock slide in and out of him. Aaron tipped his head back and let it lay on Spencer's shoulder. This was much more heady than he thought it was going to be. No one was touching his cock so he was feeling more of the cock on his prostate than anything else. 

"Don't come until I'm in you, Aaron. I know you can hold on." 

Aaron didn't even process Spencer's words, instead he enjoyed the moment. Q's cock was very close in size and length to Spencer's cock, but the way that he gripped Aaron's thighs while he was riding him was totally different than Spencer. Spencer's heat at his back and feeling his breathe on his neck had Aaron getting lost in his head. 

There was no way that this was something that hadn't been planned. He knew Spencer too well. James and Q had come here for this, they may have been sent on vacation, but the foursome wasn't just a random spur of the moment thing. Q shifted and got his feet under him and started to thrust up into Aaron. His cock was sliding along Aaron's prostate on nearly every thrust and it was working against him in not going off. 

Q thrust up hard and used his hands to hold Aaron's thighs down as he cried out. Aaron opened his eyes to see Q come. It was a pretty sight with James leaning over him and it looked like the older man was doing something to his nipples with his mouth. One of Q's hands was holding the blonde haired man right where he wanted him. Aaron stayed still as Q rode out his orgasm, his death grip on Aaron's thighs. Q slumped down to the bed and Aaron was barely able to get his legs under him fully before Spencer was pushing at him again. 

Aaron tipped over and laid on Q. Q grabbed his face and held it. Aaron wondered what was going to happen next as he felt his cheeks being pulled apart. Aaron started to breathe hard because he was sure that Spencer wasn't going to do what Aaron thought he was going to do as he felt hot air ghost over his hole. He locked his eyes with Q's at the first swipe of tongue up his crack. Aaron pushed his head down out of Q's hands and laid it on his collarbone. He rocked his cock into Q's hip as Spencer tried his hardest to make him the dumbest man in the room by frying his brain. As Spencer's tongue slipped past his very loose ring of muscle, Aaron understood why Spencer had cleaned him out. His mind created the image of Spencer leaning over him, his tongue sliding in and out of Aaron's ass. 

Spencer was basically eating Q's release out of his ass and Aaron couldn't take it. He slipped forward, out of Spencer's reach. Q wiggled out from under him and into James's arms on the side of the bed. Aaron laid down on his front on the bed and turned his head to look at Spencer. Spencer was smiling at him. 

"You keep giving me all of my fantasies and we'll run out of things," Aaron said. 

Spencer chuckled and moved up Aaron's body and then laid on him. There was enough room on the far side of them to allow Q and James to stay there in the bed. 

"I have a genius brain, Aaron. I'll never run out of new things to try. Spread your legs love." 

Aaron did as he asked and Spencer settled in between them. Spencer kissed up his spine before he settled on him fully. 

"Do you want me to fuck you or just rub off on you?"

"I don't wanna get off the bed so if we do that I'm not sleeping in the wet spot." Aaron laughed as Spencer near giggled into his skin. 

Q rolled over on the bed and Aaron turned to look at him. He settled into a position on his side and he hissed slightly as James settled in behind him. He figured that James was slipping into him. 

"We are going to have to air out the room. It's going to smell like sex for days otherwise, and Jack will be-" Aaron closed his mouth as Spencer slid his cock into him in one go. From nothing to full in just two seconds and he started to fuck Aaron hard. Aaron groaned because he knew that Spencer was going to get himself off as quick as he could, fucking him hard and fast. Spencer had taught him more about what he liked as far as pleasure went than Aaron had ever even thought he would like. 

"That is what my fantasies are going to be made of for weeks," Q said, breathily. 

Aaron turned his head to bury it in the pillows. Spencer was still fucking him hard and Aaron knew that Spencer had never been that rough with him before. The younger man planted a hand right at Aaron's shoulder so he could fuck him even harder. Aaron came, not even realizing how close he was. He bit the pillow as he coated the bed in his release. Spencer thrust into him hard and came as well. 

James cried out as well and then the bed fully settled. There was only the sound of deep breathing. 

"Ready to sleep?" Spencer asked as he draped himself over Aaron's back, still inside of him. Aaron nodded into the pillow as his lover laid his head on Aaron's shoulder. "Then let's sleep."

Aaron turned his head and grimaced at the wet spot, but he didn't care. Q's eyes were already closed and James was looking at him over the younger man's shoulder. A sheet was thrown up over them and Spencer made sure it fully covered them as James pulled another blanket from the floor to cover up the two of them. Aaron knew that Spencer wouldn't be able to stay like he was all night, at some point he'd roll off of Aaron and cuddle into him but right now, it was all perfect.  
**The End**


End file.
